Avengerstale
by nlocartoon
Summary: Avengers X Undertale concept! :D This is an idea of Avengers characters taking the role of Undertale's one :D This maybe just an idea but I hope you enjoy it w
1. Introduction : Characters

**Well, I already upload it on my blog (** **lovecartoongame** **) and I would like to share here too w**

got inspired from  sweettearsxiii about Marveltale (Marvel X Undertale) so, I just want to do mine too :D

with sweettearsxiii 's suggestion, I shall called this Avengerstale :D and as the name say, I choose to base on Avengers assemble + some marvel universe cause I want it to be smoother :D

 **Avengerstale**

 **Story :**

The story almost remain the same : it's the world with 2 sides : Hero and Villain and I expect the bad guys to win then they take hero's original power anyway and trap the heroes in the underground, despite their lost power, they got the magic like monster in the underground instead.

Extra : The only reason that the bad guys win this war is, they using the power that similar to magic but stronger against the heroes which turn the fallen heroes (also fallen villain) into dust…. (Plus I don't like to say they're all died ; w ; ) \

 **PS. Avengers, Marvel and Undertale don't belong to me. They're belong to rightful owner =w= I just add some idea about this lol**

 **List of Characters :**

 **Bucky/Winter soldier** = Frisk (Bucky is the one villain that turn into hero in the original movie so, why not?) Our protagonist who found himself in the underground while following the voice that call for him….

Extra : Sometime after the war's over, he start to hear the voice calling for him, "to the underground…..underground…underground…." it keeps saying to him in his sleep.

 **Thor** = Toriel (because THORiel lol) He is the only one who hasn't lose his original power (since he still have his hammer and being the Asgardain) but he was trapped in some realm which is the entrance of the underground, the ruin.

Extra : Since he's trapped in this, he enjoys hunting and cooking (since its the only things that he could do in this realm) Due to the lose of his brother, Loki, He loses all hope and feel shamed if he returning to Asgard. (I said he's trapped, doesn't mean that he couldn't return to his homeworld since you know, he still have his power lol) Until the first visitor came, his life change a little bit….

 **Loki** = Flowey - remain in flower form (Flowey seems to share his character with many characters….) As you see, Loki is the only villain who is lose in the war and being use as a body for the project. He seems to be himself than he should be someone else that the project wanted to…..

Loki : You know what's going on here? don't you? and you just wanted to see me suffer more…so, JUST DIE!

Extra : a lot of Spoilers: One of Resurrection project's experiment. Different from others since he comes from 2 dusts : his own and the pure heart hero. Loki seems to be the perfect one since he gains that belong to him back, memory, almost of his power and personality, He doesn't gain only his but the pure heart's too. (this cause him to have 2 personalities and Loki's always in the control) but the project doesn't come to a good result. so, his body was transformed into a flower.

 **Red skull** = Chara (since he's the one who made bucky being a villain) The first visitor to the underground and being take care by Thor but he doesn't seem to enjoy it as much…

Red skull : Let's ease this world and move to another…

Extra : When the war's over, he got everything that he wanted but doesn't enjoy them, seem he's seeking something, something that remind him of the old days…and he decides to go to where the heroes were sealed away, not listening to the others say….

 **Steve/Captain America** = Asriel. Who would fit to the innocent goat child role? It's him ,The pure heart hero. (then, I make him corrupted PS. I really want him to be evil for a long time lol)

Steve : I was tired of being someone else…. Oh! Howdy! Can you remember me? It's me,your best friend, Steve rogers. ^^ and I won't let you get of out here. hahahahaha! (Steve's being yandere….)

Extra : The pure heart hero survives, but he isn't a big buffed hero anymore just returned into his original form before he gets serum. He is the one who found Red skull, giving him a home, a chance and even convince Thor and Phill to accept him as the part of Underground. (while the others don't) He also wanted to see the surface and his old friend again. so, he's ending play along with Red skull's plan….and end up like Asriel did….

 **Tony/Ironman** = San (something tell me, sans fits with Tony) Well, He doesn't lose his power since it's comes from the armor. he modifies the armor into that look like iron version of gaster blaster. Tony seems to be the lazy person, who doesn't do his duty as S.H.I.E.L.D guard as he should.

Tony : Sam is cool right? He looks like a little brother to me.

Extra : Tony was once a scientist together with Natasha but he doesn't see the point of it anymore, (as many heroes who survive, lost all hope) so, he's just quit.

 **Sam/Falcon** = Papyrus , The S.H.I.E.L.D trainee later turn to be a fine hero vs. the Innocent royal guard trainee. He is fit for Papyrus isn't he?

Sam : Do you want to try my spaghetti ? ^w^

Extra : He still uses his red wing suit for the fighting and doing a good job of S.H.I.E.L.D's guard for example he is patrolling every day to see if there are any visitor came around.

 **Clint/Hawkeye** = Mettaton (sexy robot vs. fabulous archer, I have a theory that Mettaton have a feeling for Alphys but they must hide that away and act like they do not care about her) Clint being made into a cyborg since the war took almost of his body away. He doesn't need a bow anymore since his entire body is a weapon. (If you think that he will like to dance like mettaton, OH YES! he is lol)

Extra : Losing his arms and legs, it can be described that he can't do anything in this form but with help of Nathasa and Tony (mostly Tony's) He gains them back. (His body was made before Nathasha started the Resurrection project) + Spoilers again : and then, when the project started he's only one who know about the truth behind it…about the amalgams…

 **Nathasha/Blackwidow** = Alphys (I ship her both Clint and Bruce =w= ) She didn't have power so, she doesn't lose anything but she lose her original personality made her becoming a very shy person and she must take a role of S.H.I.E.L.D's scientist since Tony and Bruce don't. spoiler : She is responsible for the amalgam, the project that aim for bringing back the fallen heroes and agents in request of Phill…

Extra : Warning too many spoilers! Nathasha is the one who continue studying the power of visitor's souls, while Tony says it's pointless. She starts to inject it into some of fallen's dust which comes to have a good result at first, they have body, memories, personality and talk like nothing is wrong with them but failed later since the dust isn't strong enough to contain the power, then they melt together and become "the amalgam". She's almost giving up due to this, but the amalgams cheer her to do it again since they're saying "it's ok, we're still ourselves just…. stick together" she decided to make one last experiment : using 2 dusts with injected soul's power….

 **Bruce/Hulk** = Undyne, He can't turn into Hulk but still remain his personality when fighting. and doesn't care about the science things anymore….. (I think hulk's personality is similar with Undyne and I expect him to use magic for creating a knuckle for smashing lol)

Extra : His teammate (I mean his agents of S.M.A.S.H team)'s gone with the war, he is now really lonely (since they're like family to him). He also keep their dust and let Nathasha using them (he's saying he doesn't care about them anymore just use it despite that, he just really wants to see his friends again)

 **Peter/Spiderman** = Muffet cause Spider dance means Spiderman lol He prefers to make a bakery and making money right now. Like I said, He loses his spider power but got the magic that related to Spider instead.

Peter : I'm gonna trap you in my spider dance! spider dance x 2 (I'm inspired by the Spider dance music box vocal – watch?v=HW-Jr4M4w90)

Extra : The war also took all of his teammate (the Ultimate spider man team such as white tiger, power man, iron fist and Nova), and he really miss them so, he using the magic making the spider minions to have similar personality like them. Spoiler : He also keep his teammate's dust and let Nathasha using them for the project…so, now ,you all know that his teammate become the amalgam right?

 **Phill Coulson** = Asgore (somehow, his personality is similar with Asgore….) He is now the S.H.I.E.L.D's director since the war took away many heroes include the most of S.H.I.E.L.D's agents. He's the most powerful in the underground (as Asgore does)

He plans to destroy the barrier and return hope to the heroes even if he has to kill the fallen visitor…

Phill : It's nice to meet you, Visitor and Good bye…..

Extra : He's the one who wanted to bring back the fallen heroes, especially Steve. so,he's asking if Tony and Nathasha can do anything about this. it's result that the surface visitor's soul have a great deal of magic in it….so,...

Bonus :

 **Deadpool** = Temmie (anti hero vs strange cat/dog creature what's going to happen?) Deadpool's no longer have original power and doesn't like to kill anymore. He decides to open some shop and live in the secret part of the underground.

Deadpool : hOI it's dead shop!

Extra : No villain mean no life for him, this is the reason that he choose to stay alone.

 **Scott/Antman** = Napstablook (AA antman and AA Hawkeye are like cousin! I ship that lol) He always visit the entrance realm (the ruin where is Thor's home right now) for the quite place.

 **Dr. Strange** = W.D. Gaster Cause I find him match perfectly with Gaster (mystery and void) Dr. Strange lost some of his magic power due to the war (which means he isn't as powerful as his original) He is also the first who study about visitor's soul and discover its power (later his study is continued by Natasha and Tony) but before he could do more, his research is causing him to go to another dimension and trap him inside it.

 **Wasp** = Monster kid, she is now living with Pym(which is not antman but giant man). She become a normal person who doesn't have any power at all. and now enjoy living with Pym. Helping him with some science thing. also, she likes to travel around the underground.

 _PS. anyway, thanks for reading my stupid idea again ; w ; Well, maybe if someone filled me with Determination or giving more idea to me, I will make more of this w also, please tell me about this too w_


	2. Replied section & Some updates

**Avengerstale : Replied section**

 **First of all,** Thank you very much for leaving a review to this fanfiction xD I'm so glad that you guys like it :D

 _ **Second -** This is the replied section for reader who is guest or one who I can't replied back by PMs. cause I just wanted to tell you all that I really LOVE your reviews and encouragement! this really make me wanted to write more XD_

 **Third,** I have a bad news for you ; w ; , I already finish the chapter 2 one but my computer delete it before I could upload here ; w ; but don't worry! I will rewrite it and if I wasn't busy much, I would upload it as soon as possible! so, stay tune, ok? :D

* * *

 ***Updated - 25/06/2018**

\- Guest = "I think i have a idea after a epic battle with steve, Loki transforms back his original form (which is loki) saying "Brother! Im back did you miss me?" and absorb the 6 human souls and transforms into god of hyperdeath (THIS IS JUST AN IDEA)"

 _Nammy's replied =_ Oh wow! I haven't thinking about epic battle yet an you mean Loki would still taking control of Steve and revert back to himself before becoming a god of hyperdeath? wow! this is one of best idea!, I will definitely adapt this to the final battle scene! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! PS. I'm starting to play undertale for 8th time to gather ideas and continue this fiction. so, I will try to update as soon as I could :D


	3. Chapter 1 : Fallen visitor

**Little talk :** Sorry _ I was trying to finish this like, long time ago. But I have so many works to do and didn't write more of this T^T I wish I could have a lot of time. So, I would finish this sooner.

 **Warning.** This is just some crossover idea which mainly based on Undertale's story and Using Marvel character from Avengers assemble (Since I really love this show) I just mix them and add some of my stupid idea. But I hope you enjoy it. ^w^

Ps. My English isn't good as much ^^;

 **Summary** **-** Long ago, There was a war between heroes and villain. They have fought for many years. The war ends with Villain's victory. Heroes are sealed down with powerful barrier in the unknown realm called "The underground" Living the earth seems to different from what its already be.

 **Avengerstale : Chapter 1 – The fallen visitor**

"If you do that, you'll….!"

"I just keep my promise, it's my turn to protect you"

"No! Stop it! I don't….!"

Another nightmare woke him up with a terrible shock, he is sweating and have a difficult time for breathing. He doesn't know who is talking to him in that nightmare nor remember who they were. Actually, everything about him is blurring. A few things that he knows are his name and he had heard that voice before and it's so similar…similar with someone ….

He find himself woke up in field of golden flower. The sunlight shine into the field and make its color fills the room with warm feeling, like a warm fireplace during winter. Bucky sat up and look where the light came from, realized that he must fallen down from above and the flower was saving his life. Then, He stand up , tidying himself. And look at the beautiful flowers around the room, thinking of someone, who is familiar to him.

"I bet, He will paint it" suddenly he said that, Like if someone was here, he would do it. then, realized that there aren't anyone here.

"What am I talking about? Who is he anyway?" he chuckle a little, then he hears something moving and feels like he has been watched the whole time.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Bucky shouted, no one answer him. Leaving only eerie quiet. And then, he hear a laughing faraway…..He decides to follow it, then he run toward into another room.

The next room was dark but it fills with a little light from the lantern which hangs along the wall. Bucky walks to the laughing source. And found the tiny flower…..

"Look, what we got here!" someone was speaking but he hadn't seen no one.

"Er..Hello? Is someone's there? Please show yourself" Bucky said with shivering voice, of course someone talking to him but he hasn't seen anyone maybe a ghost is talking to him?

"Human are really stupid creature. Care to look down little? " Bucky look down and found that a tiny flower is actually talk to him.

"Howdy! I'm Loki, as you see I'm just a normal flower, Oh? Look likes you're new in the Underground. Aren't you? Don't worry! I will share some of my knowledge to you"

"Normal flower doesn't talk, I suppose"

Loki seems to piss off a little but he continues talk "Shut up and Listen to me filthy human! Ahem! I mean you look so weak, wanna have some LOVE? I can share them with you!"

"Love? Is it a kind of food? or just… " Bucky said, he wasn't sure if it's a good thing.

"Well, If you want to know. Why don't run into my pellets? They are filled with LOVE and even can answer ALL of your questions" Loki said, and give a little grins.

 _"Answer my question? how did he even know...?!_ Bucky thinks _. S_ till, he doesn't trust the flower. " _but if they can tell me who am I and why am I here. maybe it doesn't sound so bad and I have nothing to lose"_ He finally make the decision and then, he did touch some of pellets…..

"Ouch! Hey! That isn't a normal pellet! " the pellets hurt him, make him bleeding. Loki is laughing again and said.

"and who said that they were normal pellets, Dull creature! Let me give you some sage advice - In this world, IT"S KILL OR BE KILLED, got it?" Then, He prepare a lot of pellet-like energies surrounding Bucky.

"Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this? Hehehehehe Die! Hahahahahaha!" The flower said while slowly shot the pellet-energy into bucky make him can't defense himself.

Bucky is in the worst condition, he can't protect himself with this. No, He didn't want to die yet. There's something he need to know…but surely, he won't know. He closes his eyes...

Suddenly, the lightning barriers appear from below , protect Bucky from that energy which make both bucky and loki surprised and knock Loki away from him. And there's a man wearing a cloak walking to Bucky and then remove his hood down and start speaking to him.

"What a terrible tiny creature, torturing such a poor, tiny human. Ah,...No need to scare, visitor. I am your ally. My name is Thor, son of Odin. What's yours?" Thor said, while giving his hand to help Bucky.

Now, there is another stranger speaking with him. Should he trust him? Or just run away? Bucky wasn't so sure. He then, looks at Thor again. This time, He sees Thor as another person, who is familiar to him. It could be an illusion, He thought.

"Just call me, Bucky" He said, and let Thor helps him to stand up.

"So, my friend Bucky. You seem to be hurt and confused. Come, I will escort you through this realm."

======================================== **_The Fallen visitor – End_** ============================================

 **Fallen visitor - After event**

After Thor and Bucky leave the room, the tiny shadow of flower re-appear. It's seem Loki doesn't being knocked off so far. He watch after Thor and Bucky with evil grin...

"So, he is here. That's means my plan is making progress now. hehehe. I will make sure there's nothing would interrupt it." He thinks before disappear with soft laughing...

========================================= **_After event - End_** ===============================================

 **Note :**

That's the 1st chapter of this fiction, I did great, didn't I? ; w ; thank you for reading TwT

* Thor wasn't suppose to use magic right? But you'll find out why he can use it soon ^w^

 _Edit - I fix some mistake around here ^w^_


End file.
